Specter
by Eimin
Summary: *INCOMPLETE* Wufei is seriously hurt and Trowa brings his unresponsive form to a nearby estate of Quatre's. There, his body comes up missing and it is up to the other pilots to find it before sun-up. The challange is surving the search.
1. Specter

Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing belong to their creators and not me. I am making no money, and if I did I still wouldn't get any (money that is). I'm just writing because I have nothing better to do than amuse others.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
E-mail Address: nekos4ever@hotmail.com  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4   
  
Category: Horror? Angst, and Drama  
  
Warnings: Death, Language, OOC?, POV  
  
Notes: This story takes place after the series and Endless Waltz. It's amazing how one word can bring up an idea for a whole story. And I apoligize for the sections being so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Specter  
  
By: Shisou  
  
  
  
  
  
A long dreaded beep filled the air. Its annoying tone awakes me from my sleep. I open my eyes and the first image I see is Quatre. The blonde seems to be distressed and his look of concern quickly turns into that of shock. Before I can really register anything the boy disappears past the door.  
  
I am not really worried about his reaction at the moment. I probably should get out of bed to see what I've missed. I note that my body aches, like I have been beaten to death. I focus my energy in getting up and it ends taking up all of my energy. Only I manage to sit up, not good progress. I lean my back against the wall to catch my breath. It shouldn't have been that hard to do a routine task.   
  
I look around the room to see where I am. The house as a whole seems to have a dark air to it. The room is a pale blue with pictures covering the otherwise bare walls. Furniture made of what seems to be of good quality is placed by the walls. At my bedside is a chair, the one Quatre was sitting in before he left.   
  
Quatre? I question. It would make sense, after all this would be identified as one of his estates. But another question came to mind what was I doing here? The light coming through the window was no doubt the sun, which means I'm on Earth.  
  
My last mission was on Earth.  
  
Quickly I begin to pull information from my memory. Nothing, I don't remember anything. I clearly remember my objective, to confront terrorist activity. However, details of how the mission resulted are in a haze.   
  
I figure I should take a shower. That might possibly clear my mind up better. Unusual from my earlier struggle, I easily got out of bed and practically floated into the bathroom. I'm probably on sedatives; it would only make sense. Hopefully in a little while I'll get some questions answered. 


	2. Specter- Quatre

I made my way down the hallway towards the room Miss Po has been staying in recently. Since, Trowa found Wufei's tattered body the night before. I need to let her know what just happened.  
  
"Sally!" I yell as loud as I can. I can feel each precious moment dwindle away.  
  
A light brown hair woman appears at the end of the hall, running in my direction. Her facial features are serious and focused.  
  
"What happened?" she asks me as we head back towards Wufei's room. Still caught in a rush.  
  
"Heart stopped working," I managed to get out. She gave me a slight nod as she slows down and makes her way to my friend's side to begin work. I follow after her through the door.  
  
She quickly goes through procedures to determine the Chinese boy's status. She looks at me with sad golden eyes and shakes her head. "Wufei's gone," with that she stepped outside the room.  
  
The news itself hits me like a load of bricks, even though I already knew. Just hearing the words intensified the affect. I feel my throat tighten up as a wave of grief washes over me. Guilt soon follows afterwards. I guess the possibility of reviving him is no longer an option.  
  
I look at the still form in front of me. Wufei's hair had slowly begun to fall out of its ponytail, leaving the ebony strands to fall on his now peaceful face. Thoughts of my other comrades came into my mind. I contacted Duo and Heero 3 hours ago; they should have been here by now.  
  
I hear a door slam from down stairs. I make no attempt to leave Wufei's side. I don't think I can.  
  
"Well, this is a great way together again," I hear Duo's comment. "Hey Quatre, where are ya?"  
  
"Up here," I respond. I'm afraid I didn't say that loud enough. To my ears my voice is barely above a whisper. Apparently, they hear me because soon after I hear two sets of steps coming from the hall. I walk towards the doorway to greet my other friends.  
  
"Hey Quat, it has been a long time," the braided boy speaks.  
  
"Yes," I mutter, "I'm sorry I called you here under such circumstances."  
  
"What has occurred?" Heero questions me.  
  
"Trowa recovered Wufei," I answered. "He was in critical condition, Sally is not sure what happened. Unfortunately, he past away a few moments ago," I say as I fight to keep my composure.  
  
"Wufei, dead?" Duo says flabbergasted, "I just saw him walk into the bathroom."  
  
I became lost and I face Heero to see if he did as well. His only reaction is the widening of his eyes. Possibly surprise?  
  
"Duo, stop playing around. This is a serious matter."  
  
"I'm not," Duo defends, "I seriously saw him walk into the bathroom as we passed by. I thought you saw him."  
  
He shakes his head then focuses his attention on me, "Was that the room Wufei was being kept in?" Heero referred to the machines surrounding the bed.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" I respond nervously. His point is unclear to me.  
  
"Well," Duo starts out.  
  
"He's gone now," Heero finishes. 


	3. Specter- Duo

Quatre's response to my lover's comment was utter shock. Now if that statement would have come from me the first words out of his mouth would be, "Stop joking." However it is true, there is no body of Wufei lying in that bed over the Arabian's shoulder.   
  
The blonde looks over at the bed and his fears were confirmed. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Dead man walking," I joke. I was rightfully rewarded two deadly glares. People these days, try to lighten the mood and you get shot down.  
  
The two continue with the conversation. Ignoring me in the process mind you, which was fine by me.   
  
I turn around towards the direction of the stairs and caught sight of Wufei. He was clothed in loose fitting dark colored jeans and navy blue tank top. Right away I notice that his hair is damp and down from its tight ponytail. Probably came out of the shower.  
  
"Hey guys, look it's Wu," I say to I interrupt their conversation. I walk towards our comrade as he passes the corner and makes his way downstairs.  
  
Heero and Quatre's footsteps fill the hallway as they catch up with me. Soon they run past me and stop at the stairs. Their heads then snap at me in unison. Whatever the effect they wanted was achieved, because it was disturbing.  
  
I walk towards them to see what had them in disbelief. I take a thorough glance at the stairs and there is no evidence of the Chinese pilot. Only Trowa is at the end of the stairs, closing the entrance door behind him.  
  
"Duo," Heero said sternly, "stop playing games already." The look on the Japanese boy's face was completely serious.  
  
"I'm not playing games, you can ask Trowa if he saw him," I defend myself.  
  
"It's not possible," Quatre said to himself, "I saw with my own eyes."  
  
"But his body is gone," I reason.  
  
"I know, but I just don't understand." 


	4. Specter- Trowa

I hear my voice throughout the bickering coming from the top of the stairs. I turn around to see Quatre in distress and take note that Duo and Heero finally arrived.   
  
Did something happen to Wufei, I wonder in thought. Probably so, that would explain my blonde friend's current state. Seeing that the group upstairs was still arguing, I walk into the kitchen to place the bags off to the side and begin to prepare dinner.  
  
As I'm doing my task I feel someone's presence. Although it doesn't seem to be friendly I acknowledge it anyhow.  
  
"Yes?" Silence fills the room. Suddenly the temperature drops, leaving the area unnaturally cool.  
  
I turn around to confront whoever it is, "What is it that," I stop when I see that no one is there.  
  
Shortly after though, Duo's figure bounces into the room. Immediately the room is back to normal. Quatre and Heero aren't far behind and the room lightens up with each of their steps.  
  
If I recall correctly, this doesn't happen often. Or it shouldn't happen, whatever the case may be.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Duo calls out as he plops down in a seat at the dinner table, "did you by chance happen to see a Chinese pilot about yea tall," he demonstrates with his hands, "and not wearing normal Wufei-like clothes."  
  
I shake my head. I didn't expect Wufei to recover this quickly; he was in critical condition just a couple hours ago.  
  
"Where is Sally at?" I ask.  
  
"She left," Quatre answers me.  
  
I arched an eyebrow in response. Clearly there is more that I need to know.  
  
"Wufei died not ten minutes ago," the blonde continues.  
  
"And his body is no where to be found since we arrived," my Japanese friend says.  
  
"And," Duo says drastically, "I swear that I saw Wufei, once going into the bathroom and once going downstairs."  
  
"By chance did Wufei pass you when you came in?" Quatre finished.  
  
Well, the whole world sure made sense now. I shook my head no. I would probably be safer if I didn't ask anymore questions. So I don't and I continue with making everyone's meal and listening to the continued conversation.  
  
"See Duo," Quatre states, "There is no Wufei. Have you been taking any drugs? It would sure explain the hallucinations."   
  
I laughed quietly on the inside, but allow only a small smirk to be visible. Quatre is always in more control, but this? This was slightly, different?  
  
"No I haven't done anything," Duo shot back.  
  
"You both need to calm down," Heero put himself between the two, "There is a logical explanation for this."  
  
For being a serious situation, I found it amusing. Therefore I need to stop it before it gets out of hand.  
  
"Food is almost done," I inform the group, "Will you please set the table."  
  
"Awe. You're no fun, Tro," Duo complains beginning to do as instructed.   
  
Order has successfully been established, go me. "Trowa," I correct.  
  
I barely notice that Quatre is by my side helping me with what little left there is for me to do. Come to think of it, he's by me most of the time. I notice he's a little closer than usual, I don't mind however, Quatre usually has a distance he keeps. Something is probably up.  
  
Unconsciously we both reach for a cloth; his body jumps at the contact.   
  
"What's the matter?" I ask as he gives me the towel.  
  
His gaze is on the countertop making his bangs a barrier against me. "It's nothing," he stutters, "I'm just confused."  
  
About more than one thing, I muse. Wordlessly, we place the food on the table. Once everyone got seated Duo started babbling, this meant trouble.  
  
"Duo, eat before your meal gets cold," Heero orders. He must have seen his partner's discomfort as well.  
  
"Quatre?" the braided boy said after a few moments of silence went by.  
  
"Yes Duo, what is it?"  
  
"It took Heero and I a long time to find this place, how come you never showed us this place before?"  
  
My interest was sparked; I waited patently for the reply. 


	5. Specter- Quatre

I have to admit I'm taken aback by the question, although I knew it was going to be asked.  
  
"I've never really been fond of this property. Too many strange happenings, I guess." I know exactly why I've avoided this house.  
  
"Then why are you using it now?"  
  
"Because, this was the closest place to transport Wufei, he wasn't in his best condition you know,"  
  
Duo snorted, "That's why he's running around the place driving me insane."  
  
I decide to give up on fighting it. I have more important matters to worry about anyhow. For example, the darkening of the sky, always a great thing to look forward to when searching a derange house for a dead body. Which reminds me, "Umm guys, we should probably search for Wufei's body."  
  
"Righty-oh my good chap," Duo says in an English accent, "Let us play hide and seek with a dead man. Anyone willing to play say, eye ball."  
  
Maybe if I were a little tipsy right now his comment would be funny, but I'm not and at the moment I am not in a pleasant mood.  
  
"Fine, I'll quit it," Duo spoke, "Just remember, all ya forgot that Wufei is dead because of me."  
  
"That's because you say he's alive," Heero points out.  
  
"That's because he is," Duo counters, "I know what I saw."  
  
"We will see," Trowa speaks out for the first time throughout the meal.  
  
"I suggest we get started right away," I'm still trying to shake off Trowa's disturbing tone of voice. "Nights here never have been pleasant." My tone trails off, leaving the other three to contemplate with their imaginations.  
  
"…more efficient," Heero faces me; I miss the first part of what he is saying. Deprivation of sleep will do that sometimes.  
  
"Huh?" I answer intelligently.  
  
"I said, if we split up we would be more efficient."  
  
"No," I stammer, "no that wouldn't be safe"   
  
My vision is going hazy. That's never a good sign. I try and focus on staying conscious. I hear Duo's voice but concentrating on the words is impossible. In a panic I turn my head to see how dark it is outside, but I lose my balance. 


	6. Specter- Trowa

Instantly, I see Quatre fumble and I catch his arm, preventing him from crashing to the ground. I do a quick check over, since he appears to be unconscious. He is alive but his pulse is disturbingly quick. What could possibly make him so nervous? I ask myself. I have a good guess.  
  
"And then there were three," Duo speaks as I pick up Quatre's small form.  
  
"Barton," Heero says afterwards, "watch over him, we'll start searching for Wufei's body. You and Quatre can join after her recovers."  
  
I nod in reply and walk towards the living room. Duo and Heero follow me until they make it to the main walkway. There, they went up the stairs. Probably starting off in the attic or Wufei's room for clues. The boy in my arms thrashes violently. Immeaditly I lie him on the couch to fight his demons.  
  
Leaving my place by the blonde's side I make my way to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. The dim lighting causes the shadows to form some type of figures, not very friendly shadows at that.   
  
I convince myself it is just a figment of my imagination. After all I've been through, a couple of ironic happenings shouldn't bother me at all. A person would have to be insane or paranoid to take precautions.  
  
I could do paranoid and insane.   
  
"There goes my comfort," I mumble out loud to myself. Now all this house needs is a ghost in white sheets, bats and killer mice and a haunted house is born.  
  
Very worthy of running to my mom, if I had one. I never did like the paranormal too much.   
  
I make it at the end of the long hallway, stopping at the bathroom door. A wooden door blocks the entrance. Normally it isn't closed unless someone is in there.  
  
Duh, I say to myself. This day has been everything but normal.  
  
Not really wanting to stay a moment longer than I have to, I open the door. Or at least try to. The door is conveniently jammed. I give it another push and it flies open causing me to stumble in, attempting not to fall down and hit my head or something.  
  
I catch my balance on the doorframe. My long bangs make it hard to search for the linen closet. Automatically, I turn on the light to make seeing easier. Because of routine, I manage to take a glance in the mirror. The image looking back at me makes me want to wish I had gotten knocked out when I had the chance. 


	7. Specter- Heero

Duo and I made our way towards the room Wufei was being kept in. The search had been delayed long enough. Also, I reasoned that we might have missed something. Since my love keeps insisting that he has seen our dead comrade.  
  
"Hmm… Now if I were a dead body, where would I hide?" Duo mumbled to himself.  
  
"Why don't you start with the closet," I suggest.  
  
With a chance to fill the uneasy silence Duo began to talk, "Oh sure," he says in an accusing tone, "leave me with the closets." He walks towards the dark wooden doors and puts his hand on the doorknob. "Fine but you hafta check under the bed."  
  
"Fine with me," I respond.  
  
I walk towards the queen-size bed. The pale blue sheets are randomly placed off to the side. Perhaps a struggle?  
  
I can hear Duo searching through the closet. Unexpectedly, music blasts throughout the room. I jerk my head towards Duo's direction.  
  
Out of pure reaction he jumps a good three feet back from closet. [1]  
  
"Holy shit!" he remarks.  
  
I reach out for the desk and turn the alarm clock off. "It's just a clock Duo, calm down."  
  
He makes a quick look over the room and struggles to gain his composure. I walk over to his side. Naturally, my hands find his. I look at his slightly shaking form, all color has left his face. His hand leaves mine and wraps his arms around my waist. Automatically, I return the hug. I can only imagine what he's thinking at the moment.   
  
Moments pass before we separate. I brush his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit," I inform him. He nods his head and sits on the bed.  
  
I walk towards the hallway to the bathroom that Wufei was sited at earlier. It surprises me, out of all of us, he was the first to die. I don't think any of us believe that though. What else would explain his disappearance?  
  
I turn the light on and see my reflection in the mirror. This day has been long. I grab a cloth of to the side and turn on the faucet. A loud noise came forth from the pipes. It was expected from years of disuse.   
  
Once I felt that the cloth was supersaturated with the clear liquid, I turned the water off and rung out the excess. I make my way back to the bedroom since I don't like leaving my braided beauty alone in this house. I can't explain why, and I don't like it when I have no explanations.  
  
I make eye contact with violet eyes. He doesn't seem real pleased.  
  
"You're not funny," he said in a harsh voice.  
  
I am clearly perplexed. I don't understand what he is referring to, I'm only trying to help. I sit beside him on the bed and begin to bring my hand to his forehead. He backs up at my action and gives me a scared look.   
  
I stop myself when I see red running down my hand. Red meant blood, but how did I get the blood? I look at the washcloth in my other hand, which drops to the floor. My mouth gapes open.   
  
"What happened?" I barely heard his voice.  
  
I shook my head. I am curious as well. I get back up and walk out of the room, Duo follows close behind.   
  
I stop at the entrance of the bathroom door. Duo stands beside me to see what has me so shocked.  
  
The bathroom sink is draining the blood that I had filled it up with. It was sick, seeing the dark thick liquid.  
  
"Heero…" the braided boy is interrupted by the sight of an ever-growing blood bubble. Scared stiff we just both watch it grow. I frantically try to breathe, but it isn't possible. I break from my trance when it popped. The disgusting plop sound was enough for me to retreat. [2]  
  
"Come on," I say in a exasperated voice. I grab the blood covered figure and make our towards the stairs. Safety in numbers sounds like good advice to take at the moment.  
  
Quatre's unconscious figure is on the couch, with no Trowa in sight. This is not good.  
  
"Duo, stay with Quatre, I'm going to look for Trowa," I informed.  
  
My only answer was a slight nod and a tired grin. I manage to smile in reassurance. It's good to see he is coming around. I'm surprised I'm still running around the house, that scene had gotten me to the core.   
  
I didn't have to look far. When I entered the hallway Trowa's form was power walking towards me. Ironically, he was retreating from the bathroom as well.   
  
Once he met up with me he slowed his pace. Not by much. I had to trot to keep up. We entered the living room once again.   
Everyone was accounted for, besides Wufei. The comfort of being with the others quickly left me. We still needed to find out what happened to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] *bows* Yes, yes, i have managed to scare myself with my radoi.  
  
[2] I stole this from Steve King's 'IT'. I'm soooo sorry. 


	8. Specter- Duo

I jump at the loud sound coming closer to the room. I jump slightly from the unexpected appearance of Trowa and Heero at the entrance from the lower hallway.  
  
In my lap Quatre stirs. Okay so maybe I jumped more than what I thought.   
  
I look down to see if he has awoken. His blond hair is streaked with blood. I doubt he'll appreciate my stroking of his hair to calm my nerves with bloody hands.  
  
He begins to move around more. I move some of the golden strands that have fallen into his eyes. His eyes snap open and his whole body tenses.  
  
I back off just incase he decides to hit me for startling him.   
  
In a quick fluid motion he sits up and is at the other end of the couch, momentarily not aware of his surroundings.  
  
By this time Heero and Trowa were in the room with us. Trowa sat between Quatre and I, tending to the shaky figure.  
  
I focus my attention on the Japanese man in front of me. His body is relaxed, unusual for the circumstances, but I guess in his mind he would be more efficient if he is relaxed.   
  
His cobalt eyes stared into my own. He is clearly weary of this game already.   
  
I stand up and the whole room spins rapidly. I reach out for something to catch my balance on. Heero is at my side and helps me sit back down on the couch.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quatre asks me worriedly.   
  
"Ah, I am okay. I think…" Well that's not very reassuring I snap at myself.  
  
He crawls over Trowa's sitting form, "Are you sure?" He reaches out and feels my head, "You're unnaturally cool," he comments.  
  
I try a better attempt to let him know I'm fine, "I probably stood up too quickly, I'm okay, really."  
  
He gives me an untrusting look but backs off.  
  
I glance up at the clock above the fireplace. It read 8:07. In my dazed state it looks, as though the bone white jaws that are holding round piece in, place are moving. I glance up at the black empty eye sockets of the bear skull.   
  
The movements become stronger. I know I'm not that out of it to be imagining it.  
  
Two ice blue eyes roll into the dark circles.  
  
"Holy fucking shit," I say in a harsh whisper.  
  
"What is it?" Heero's kneeled figure questions.  
  
I am at a lost for words. I barley lift my arm up to point to the bones struggling to get the clock out of it's mouth. [1]  
  
"Oh my," I hear Trowa gasp.  
  
The room is still. I believe everyone is frozen in shock; I know I am.   
  
I couldn't take my eyes off of the huge skull. It worked its jaws to rid itself of the object. Nonexistent vocal cords growled in frustration.  
  
The clock finally fell free from the jaws. And as creepy as the eyes appeared they rolled back into the skull like they were never there.  
  
The loud crash from the fallen object brought me back to reality. I jumped back further into the couch and yelped.   
  
Heero's hand tightened around mine at the strangely unexpected sound. Off to my left I heard a small whimper from Quatre.  
  
"How 'bout that search?" I quickly got up and hauled my oh-not-so-calm-ass up the stairs, intent on getting the hell out of there.  
  
Without looking behind me I knew the others were following me, also equally willing to leave the scene.  
  
Disturbingly, we all ended up back in Wufei's room. Where this whole mess started.  
  
"Remind me to kick Wufei's ass when we find him," I say trying to ease the tension.  
  
Everyone glares at me, not the reaction I want but I guess it was expected. Silly me.   
  
"Come on," Trowa interrupts the silence, "better start looking,"  
  
"Sooner the better," Heero agrees.  
  
"We already searched this room, nothing here," I state.  
  
Quatre nods in acknowledgement and follows Trowa into the hall. "Check the Master bedroom."  
  
Heero grabs my wrist urging me out of the room. We close the door behind us to show that it's been checked. Trowa and Quatre make their way towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey," I shout out to them.  
  
"Don't go in there," Heero finishes for me.  
  
Trowa turns his head around, "Why?"  
  
"Lets just save that one for last," I respond.  
  
Nodding both figures walk into one of the guest rooms instead to begin searching.  
  
I turn back to the door of the master bedroom and see that Heero has already begun to look for any clues.  
  
With exhaustion finally hitting me at full force I decide to take a rest on the waterbed that's telling me, "Come rest on me," can't ever refuse an offer like that.  
  
Quickly, the bed made a perfect mold for my body. The heat was comfortable compared to the deathly coldness the house was radiating.   
  
"Duo, help," I hear my partner demand.  
  
"In a bit," I respond closing my eyes.  
  
I hear him sigh, but he doesn't argue.   
  
I grin, god I love that man.  
  
I have my moment so I open my eyes. The sheets are covering me. I make an attempt to throw them off but the grip won't loosen. [2]  
  
"Heero," I mumble. I here a response of some sort. It sounds like he's in the connected bathroom.  
  
Panic fills my senses. I thrash to get out of the mess. First my head reaches the thankfully cool air and I push the tightening blankets off my body. With disturbed fear, I violently kick the blankets onto the floor.  
  
They stop moving all together. I struggle to gain my normal breathing. At the moment it is short gasps.  
  
"Duo, I think I found something," I hear Heero's voice call.  
  
"I'll be," I fill my lungs with more air," there in a sec."  
  
I look down at the bed below me looking for some sort of explanation. I see something floating beneath the golden plastic. I look closer to see what it is.   
  
As I become more still it rises up to the surface. Ebony strands are around something. I push in that spot. My hand is stopped by a solid objet. As a reaction I pull it back as fast as I can. Under the plastic is a figure of … Wufei! [3]  
  
"Heero!" I scream uncivilized. I fall backwards out of the bed and crawl my way towards the bathroom, quickly trying to stand on both feet.  
  
"What is it Duo," he says in a frustrated voice, "Stop fooling around and help." He walks out of the bathroom.  
  
Unable to stop the momentum I had gained from fear I fall on top of him at the entrance.  
  
"What happened?" he asks suspiciously as he picks us off the tile floor.  
  
I point to the bed, "Wufei, bed, plastic, under," I blab.   
  
"Duo," he says sternly, "Slow down."  
  
Instantly I obey, sort of. Not trusting my voice I point to the bed. Since my shaking form is latched onto his body, he drags both our forms to the waterbed.  
  
"There's nothing there, Duo," He wraps his arms around my unstable body.   
  
I clutch onto him tighter, not wanting to let go. He made circular patterns on my back, trying to relax my stiff body.  
  
I turn my head to face the bad. He was right, there was nothing there.  
  
"But…" I stutter in disbelief.   
  
"It's okay," he says tenderly. He brushes my bangs behind my ears and kisses me gently on my forehead. "It's okay," he repeats.   
  
I'm not sure how many moments go by as we stand here. But, no matter, we need to start searching again. The sooner we get out of this mad house, the better.  
  
"Anything here?" I whisper.  
  
"Nope, no clues," he responds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Haunted Ohio books is the best place to find creepy stuff. I almost forgot about this idea until I read one of the books again.  
  
[2] and [3] I had to pick Robin's brain for ideas, my dad was obsessed with objects chasing people. 


End file.
